


[fanmix] lacquer

by spacewitchescantdie



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/pseuds/spacewitchescantdie
Summary: Mercy, beginning to end.
Relationships: Amanda Collins/Nikita Mears
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[fanmix] lacquer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickolascage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts).



> _fuck yeah i know your otp in this fandom that i know you like_.

**[i. hunter's moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=225ZEWBpgbc)** delain  
The midnight sun  
The hunter's moon  
No days and nights  
Of solitude  
I'll walk with the reaper  
Or with you

 **[ii. under your spell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9fkG1X46a4)** the birthday massacre  
You're a story that I hoped I'd never have to tell  
You're a lesson that I wish I'd never learned so well  
After all my years of giving up and letting go  
All I wanted was to give you what you've never known

 **[iii. vanishers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTJFtCG2-xA)** katatonia  
When your skies are clearing  
When your battles are fought  
When mercy returns  
To all of your thoughts  
Remember the carnage

 **[iv. redemption](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM6A7s7whFM)** cellar darling  
Take me there, oh take me there  
To the moor, to the end  
Will I be innocent again?  
Forget every single day?  



End file.
